snafurpfandomcom-20200213-history
Kharrighan Loreley
Appearance She's 5'8" tall and weighs 110 lbs( Her body type is medium shoulders with long legs and curvy hips), and her skin is a sun-kissed tan that mellows out into a healthy peach during the winter that is always spattered with a pinch of freckled. She keeps her dark brown hair uneven, long, and slightly wavy, and it reaches somewhere about her waist. If she feels like putting in the effort, she'll braid bits of it and put glass, shell, bone or wooden beads into it and a bandana. It's usually knotless. As for scars and the like, she has this one visually drawing scar that starts underneath her right rib, widens slightly as it crosses her stomach, skipping her belly button, and down to somewhere near her left hip bone. She also has a few very minor scars on her hands, the tops of her feet, and her shoulders. She has a belly piercing that usually has some kind of very small stone on it, feathers dangling, or bones. She also has multiple ear piercings, including three cartilage on her left and two on the right, and the 'regular' piercings with two above each 'normal' piercings on each ear. The cartilage piercings are carved bone and the lower lobe piercings are made of carved wood that sometimes has dangling feathers. She'll normally wear a purple shell necklace around her neck, with white connecting seeds and black knots. As for clothing, she wears flip-flops when she wears shoes, and often goes barefoot(If she's at the beach, she refuses to wear any kind of footwear). She'll normally be seen wearing baggy pants (If not see-through) or a long skirt that's made up of many different types of fabrics (Usually around the same color). Once in a while she'll wear something like tight shirts. She tends to wear more earthy colors than the other gypsies. as far as shirts go, she usually wears a belly shirt of some sort, since she's usually in Faelee, and it's a rainforest there. The belly shirts vary from loosely knit to a light fabric. She doesn't own anything that's for anything cooler than 75 degrees F. She makes sure to keep herself clean and smelling of some sort of plant or pleasant smell like the salty beach. She's thought of getting tattoos, but hasn't had the right 'vision' yet. One of these days... Some more random tid-bits: -Her smile is bright and white, with a few teeth slightly off, but not in a way that is unattractive. Her smiles make her eyes crinkle, and her laughter is soft and whispery, like the wind. Personality Likes *Animals. Even bugs. *Books *Helping people *Making friends *Dancing (with or without people) *Music/making music (wink) (Is particularly good at playing the mandolin) *Meditating (Her favorite thing to do) *Nature Dislikes *Killing and people who kill *Damaging nature and people who damage nature *Politics She's a very quiet person who treasures the few relationships she has and the living things around her. Since she views everything as a living thing, she treasures everything. When she sees people disrespecting eachother, it makes her feel disappointed because she knows that everyone deserves better. Despite being quiet and concise when she does speak to people normally, when she's doing her 'medium thing' she has a commanding voice that demands your attention: a voice filled with power. Since she has such a deep connection with nature, when she sees people 'littering' or destroying nature, she feels a fiery burning sensation in her chest: such an abhorrence for her own race. Her quiet nature belies her strength in the way that a bear is quiet before it ferociously murders something. She's more spiritual than religious. Hobbies *Meditating *Talking to spirits. A lot. *Helping people. *Learning and being inquisitive in general. (She's so damn nosy.) *Dancing *Writing *Burning incense Background She wasn't born into a rich family, and at a young age, she showed great talent in the arts of being a medium, and was brought up adhering to rules and learning the rules and beliefs of the gypsies. Once she turned sixteen, she became a small village's medium, despite her lack of experience, and her young age. She followed along, because it was expected of her, never saying anything against what people expected her to do: it was always easier to live that way. Then, she had enough. She shamed herself and now is no longer allowed to have people come to her, (specifically), to speak to the spirits through her. This was because she started a scandal in the small community by denying belief in any of the gods/goddesses. She stated, calmly, that she believed in what could talk to her: nature and everything around her, not some well-written pipe dream. Despite her dishonorable departure form the village, she still keeps in contact with one of the villagers, a young man-kin around her age, who believed in Kharrighan despite her sate of 'banishment'. Now she spends her time wandering on the beaches of Faelee and the general outskirts of nations. She's traveled for a while and is back in Faelee for now, trying to discover a meaning for herself other than living the life of a jetsam. On her travels, she heard a rumor about Meka, and that they were destroying the earth and planned to eradicate all life and spirit from this planet. Weapons/Equipment *A string of glass beads of multiple colors and sizes. *A small bag of beach-worn bones. *One large beautifully hand-made mandolin (Light golden wood with a shiny finish that's slightly worn around the edges.). *A large deep red duffel bag to carry misc traveling things with. It has a few slightly worn spots that were covered with a dark green material that has been sewn to look like it's supposed to be there. *Clothing(Understandably, she's been living out of her duffel bag for a long while now). *One hand-sewn book: the cover is made of black fabric with wood for the insides, and the black fabric has patterns sewn into it. The actual book pages are made from 'recycled' materials. (Anything that can be re-used as writing material). *One large knife with a plain yet slightly used, wooden handle. *One whet-stone. Magick She's a friggin' spirit medium with an affinity for wind magick, being able to see/hear spirits and converse with them and being able to converse with animals and 'nature'. RP Details *'RP' - Chronicles of Rathya *'Created/Played By' - Akaine Category:Chronicles of Rathya Characters